Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix
by candyman123
Summary: This story takes place when Naruto is getting ready to fight orochimaru in his four-tailed state,but suddenly before the fight could get more intense however,Naruto,sakura,and orochimaru are sucked in a portal. Read More to find out. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: prologue

"Orochimaru!!" Naruto yelled as he, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai finally caught up to him and a man with white hair and glasses, they both stopped and turned around, the man looked at Naruto and an evil smile crossed his face.

"Naruto …. It's been a long time", said the man. Naruto looked at the man and said, "Hello Kabuto."

Orochimaru glanced at Naruto and his team and sneered, "My my what happened to your dear old sensei?" "That is none of your business!!" Naruto shouted.

"Just as sentimental as ever, isn't that right Kabuto?" Asked Orochimaru with a laugh. "Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said also laughing. Naruto ignored them.

"Tell me where Sasuke is?" Naruto demanded. "Oh he's safe and sound in my lair…beyond your reach of course". Orochimaru replied.

"But if you think you can persuade him to come back to the Leaf Village then you're in over your head!!"

Naruto stared at orochimaru eyes filled with hatred as red chakra slowly began to surround his body. "I made a promise to Sakura, and I'll never go back on my word, believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're as hopeless as I thought you were!!" Kabuto said loudly. "Sasuke will never come back to the Leaf Village, and who can blame him!!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and noticed that the red chakra that was surrounding him was sprouting two chakra made tails. "**Interesting I wonder how much progress this boy made with the Nine-tailed fox?" **Orochimaru thought as he looked at Naruto with sudden interest.

"I won't give up on Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled with fury as another chakra made tail popped up out of nowhere.

"Calm down Naruto!!" Yamato yelled, looking worried.

"To hell I'll calm down!!" Naruto yelled staring at yamato with those fox-shaped eyes.

"**The fox is starting to take control of Naruto again**," Yamato thought as he remembered Jiraiya telling them how he was nearly killed by a four-tailed Naruto and told him that if he ever reached that state again to stop it whatever it takes. "If things get any worse then I will have to use the First Hokage Sealing jutsu.

"Kabuto you take care of the pink haired brat." Orochimaru commanded as kabuto was getting ready to attack sakura, "Let's see what that bitch Tsunade has taught you…so far". Orochimaru said as he enjoyed seeing the angry look on sakura's face.

"How dare you insult Lady Tsunade!!" Sakura said as she started to punch the ground with her fist, but just as she almost hit the ground she heard a loud growling noise and turned to see a miniature looking demon fox standing right beside her and before she knew it, it was gone.

She turned around to see where the fox had gone and saw that it was right behind Orochimaru. Kabuto saw it and yelled, "Lord Orochimaru, behind you!!" Orochimaru turned but it was too late as Naruto slashed him with his claws. But to everyone but Kabuto's surprise, the Orochimaru that Naruto slashed was just a clone.

Orochimaru came out of the ground ready to attack, but before he land a hit, out of nowhere two purple circles appeared in the sky, as Sakura looked ,everyone but her, Naruto, and Orochimaru were not moving, Naruto, no longer looking like a miniature demon fox was unconscious.

Then the purple circles started to suck everything in, Sakura and Naruto in one circle, Orochimaru in the other. "What kind of jutsu is this?!" Orochimaru screamed as he was completely sucked in. Sakura, trying to fight the wind tried to grab onto a tree nearby, but it was no good as the wind swept her off her feet, before she was completely sucked in, she grabbed Naruto. When she and Naruto were completely sucked in, her mind went blank.

Note: That was a short chapter, I hope you liked it and the next chapter's going to be Tsunades Choice. later!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all the Naruto characters that are in this story are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter2: Tsunade's Choice**

Tsunade and her assistant Shizune were relaxing in the Hot Springs as usual. Shizune was next to Tsunade having a good time while Tsunade had a worried look on her face. Shizune noticed this and frowned. "_Lady Tsunade what's wrong?"_ Tsunade looked at Shizune and she could tell that something was wrong with her mistress. But before Tsunade could answer a woman with red and black-dotted eyes plus black hair appeared.

"_Hi Kurenai!! What bring's you here?!_"Shizune asked. _"I came to tell you that Yamato and Sai just came back to the village with some very bad news."_ Kurenai replied. "_What bad news?"_Tsunade asked. "_It's about Naruto and Sakura, Their Missing!!_ Kurenai answered. "_I see…_ Tsunade said. "_I knew something was wrong." _she thought. "_Okay tell Yamato to meet at my office and to tell me everything that's happened!!_ She ordered. "_Yes Maa'm!!" _Kurenai said as she took of. Tsunade and Shizune got dressed and headed to Tsunade's office. Yamato explained everything to and listened with a look of shock. "And_ you say there was a purple hole in the sky and it sucked Naruto, Sakura, and Orochimaru in?" "Yes Tsunade, and for some reason I couldn't move." _Yamato replied.

"_That's odd; if what Yamato says is true, then that must explain that odd letter I got from the Land Of Waves." _Tsunade thought. She looked at Shizune and said: "_Shizune, go find Jiraiya and if you can Anko, and tell them that I got a mission for them and to report here at once!!" _ Tsunade ordered. "_Yes Milady." _ she replied and left.

Jiraiya was talking to Kakashi about a new book that was about to come out, while Kakashi wasn't able to move because of the overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan and because his body could not maintain it for very long. "I_ still haven't finished my new installment of Make out Paradise, but I'm getting close to finishing it."_ Jiraiya said. "_Well I hope it's as good as that Make out Tactics book that Naruto gave me."_ Kakashi replied, trying to sit up on his bed but to no avail. "_Ohh and it will be." _Jiraiya said, getting excited. Their was a knock on the door and Kakashi said: "_Come in!!_ And a nurse with blonde hair came in with a woman who had black hair and gray eyes. "_Miss Anko is here to see you Jiraiya!!"_ The nurse called as she left the room. "_Kakashi I'm sorry_ _to barge in here like but Jiraiya and I have to go on a mission!!"_ Anko said turning to look at Jiraiya. "_A mission?"_ Jiraiya thought. And then his imagination soared as he was imagining Anko dressed in a bikini, asking Jiraiya to carry her and Jiraiya was too happy to oblige as he swooped her off her feet and carried her to wherever it is that Tsunade sent them off to. "_Hey, Earth to Jiraiya anybody home!!"_ Anko yelled as Jiraiya finally snapped back to reality. "_Ohh... Uhh, sorry must have dozed off," _He said as he turned to Kakashi "_Well off we go Kakashi, Anko, you can lead the way!_ Jiraiya said as they left the room. "_Weird man."_ Kakashi said to himself as he lay down to go to sleep.

Tsunade sat waiting until Anko and Jiraiya finally arrived in her office. "_You called Tsunade?"_ Jiraiya asked. "_Yes, we got a bit of a problem."_ Tsunade said. And she explained the situation to them and as she finished she said: "_So your mission is to journey to the Land of Waves and find out more about this purple hole, because it may have a connection to what happened to Naruto and Sakura. _Tsunade said. "_Right!!" _Anko and Jiraiya said altogether as they left. "_Are you sure it was right to send them off, just like that?!"_ Shizune asked. "_Yeah."_ Tsunade replied. But deep down she hoped she made the right choice.

Whew!! That was a long chapter!! I hoped you liked it, and the preview for the next Chapter is going to be: _New Places, New Friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter3: New Places, New Friends**

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a strange tunnel which had grafetti on its walls. "_Where are we?"_ She thought, as she looked around. Just then a voice called out to her. "_Are you all right Sakura?"_ She spun around and saw Naruto looking at her and before she knew what she was doing she ran up to Narutoand hugged him. "_I take it your answer is yes?_ Naruto asked, as he tried to calm Sakura down, but not daring to put his arms around her. Sakura let go of Naruto and took a step back, clearly shocked at what she had just done. "_Naruto I'm sorry, I don't know what just came over me!!_ Sakura said, as she took another step back. "_It's all right Sakura; I don't mind you hugging me."_ Naruto said, expecting Sakura to punch him, but to his surprise Sakura didn't, instead their was silence, a silence broken by the sound of running footsteps, Sakura and Naruto turned to see a skinny teenage boy with glasses and on his forehead was a lightning-shaped scar, on his right was a another teenage boy who had a round face, and was very chubby. The two Teenage boys were apparently running from something.

"_Hurry Dudley! Their catching up!!_ The skinny boy yelled. The chubby boy was trying to run but couldn't go any faster, due to his weight. The skinny boy saw Naruto and Sakura and shouted:"_ I don't know why you two are here, but you better make a run for it!!_ Naruto looked questionly at him. "_What are we running from?!_ Sakura asked, but soon she got her answer as the entrances from the tunnel were suddenly blocked by a black-cloaked figure. The two boys stopped and turned around, only to find that the other entrance was blocked by another cloaked figure. The two cloaked figures closed in on them an intense cold swept the tunnel, Sakura and the boys except the skinny one was shivering uncontrollably. Seeing no way out of this, the skinny boy reached for something in his pocket but was slammed against the wall by one of the cloaked figures. What Naruto saw nearly made him pass out, the cloaked figures hand looked unmistakably dead, it's hand was decayed and had scabs on it's outstretched arm. Instinctively the skinny boy grabbed a wooden stick out of his pocket and shoved the end of the stick in the thing's face. The cloaked figure screeched and let go of the boy. The skinny boy pointed the stick at the cloaked figure and shouted: "**Expecto Patronum!!" **A white mist erupted out of the stick and took the shape of a stag. The skinny boy waved his stick at the black- coaked figure and the stag charged at the cloaked figure. The moment it made contact the cloaked figure shrieked glided out of the tunnel. The skinny boy turned around and saw the other cloaked figure lower its hood and came face to face with Dudley. Naruto gasped, where their should have been eyes, their was only gray scabbed skin covering its empty eye sockets, but their was a mouth …a shapeless mouth that was sucking the air which sounded like a death rattle. Naruto stood there, unable to move. "_What is wrong with me?! Why can't I summon up enough chakra to beat this thing?!" _He asked himself as he force ably tried to use his Rasangan. "_Fox…help me out here!_" At a response to his plea, red chakra started to form around his body. Naruto held out his hand and a blue-reddish ball was forming on his left hand. He aimed the ball at the cloaked figure who was attempting to suck out Dudley's soul. He hurled the ball at the figure and yelled: "**Blazing Rasangan!!" **The blue-reddish ball made contact with the cloaked figure and it gave a loud shriek as it was being spun around by the ball, the attack went on until there was a loud _bang!!_ As it hit the wall. The skinny boy looked at Naruto in amazement as the cloaked figure was left in ashes. "_Who is this guy? And what was that thing he used to kill the dementor?"_ The skinny boy wondered, as his stag and Naruto's Rasangan disappeared. Sakura stared at Naruto and spoke in a trembling voice. "_I'm glad it's over." _And then she passed out._ "Sakura!!"_Naruto yelled, as he rushed over to see if she was all right. Just then an old woman appeared right beside the skinny boy. The skinny boy jumped, as he noticed the old woman beside him. "_Mrs. Fig!!"_ the skinny boy exclaimed. Mrs. Fig looked at the skinny boy and then at his stick as she spoke. "_Don't put away your wand Harry, not even for a moment."_ she said. Harry looked up at Mrs. Fig and nodded. "_Could you help me support Dudley, he's heavy?!"_ Mrs. Fig nodded as she helped Dudley back on his feet. "_You two will have to come with us."_ Harry gestured looking at Naruto and the unconscious Sakura. "_Okay."_ Naruto replied, as he picked Sakura up off the ground and carried her as he was following Harry and Mrs. Fig, as they left the tunnel. As they were walking towards the road of Privet Drive Mrs. Fig was ranting angrily about a guy called Mundungus Fletcher. "_I'll kill that idiot!!, He shouldn't have stopped tailing you!!, Oh Dumbledore will be very angry if he hears about this!! _Mrs. Fig spat. "_How do you know Dumbledore?, and why is he sending people to follow me?"_ Mrs. Fig stared at Harry and replied: "_I know Dumbledore because I'm a squib and Dumbledore was sending members of the Order of the Phoenix to track you because he was afraid You-know-Who would try and attack you. "What?, Voldemort?"_ Harry asked, without even thinking. "_Don't say the name, boy!!_ Mrs. Fig yelled, flinching at the sound of Voldemort's name. "_I'm sorry." _Harry said, as he started to ask her another question. "_Why didn't you tell me you knew about Dumbledore and about the Wizarding World?_ Mrs. Fig raised an eyebrow and answered him. "_I didn't want your Aunt and Uncle to become suspicious if I was treating you nicely."_ "_Oh."_ Harry said. Just then there was a popping noise, and Mundungus Fletcher appeared out of nowhere. Mrs. Fig stared at him for a few minutes. And then without warning, she hit Mundungus in the face. "_**You Stupid idiot!!, Where the hell have you been!! You were supposed to following Harry everywhere he goes!!"**_ _**"I'm sorry!!**_ Mundungus croaked, as he was rubbing on his face. "_**Ha!! Sorry!!,**_ _**your going to be sorry all right, when I tell Dumbledore about this, he'll be pissed off!!**_, _**and you still haven't answered my question!!**_" Mrs. Fig spat. "_**I've been selling cauldrons in London, and I just got my head chewed off by Dumbledore, so you don't have to tell him!!" **_Mundungus said, catching his breath. "_If that's the case, then why are you here?_ Mrs. Fig asked, calming down. "_Dumbledore's sent me to pick up these new comers."_ Mundungus said, pointing to Naruto and an unconscious Sakura.

Mrs. Fig stared at Naruto and Sakura for a long while and then looked back at Mundungus. "_But what does he want with them, surely their not wizards?_ Mrs. Fig asked, looking surprised. "_I don't know, he just wants me to take them back to base."_ Mundungus replied. Mrs. Fig stared at Mundungus for a long moment, before finally saying: "All_ right…I'll walk Harry to his aunt and uncles house, and you can do the rest."_ she said, as she, Harry, and Dudley, (who was being supported by Harry) walked off. Mundungus turned to look at Naruto and said: "_well we better get going or we'll be late."_ Naruto looked wary. "_What are you going to do?"_ Naruto asked. "_Just side-along apparition."_ Mundungus answered. "_What's side-along apparition?"_ Naruto asked again. "It's_ kinda like… teleportation, but with side-along apparition you have to be with two or more people to do it." _Mundungus explained. "_Wow!!_ Naruto said. "Yes_… Now I'll just grab on to you."_ Mundungus said, as he grabbed Naruto's arm. "_And then…… we're off!!"_ Mundungus finished as he, Naruto, And Sakura diapparated. Naruto felt like he was being sucked through a pipe. Naruto had trouble breathing and was about to pass out when their was a loud pop! And they were in an entirely new place. Naruto was looking at a tall –wide building and Naruto saw a man and a woman watching T.V together, Mundungus waved his wand two times and the building started to get wider until a door appeared out of thin air. "Mundungus and Naruto went inside. Naruto was somewhat impressed with the place. Their was a lot of people, most of them were red-heads. One of the people was an old man who had a very long white beard, "_Man his beard is as long as pervy-sage's hair!! _Naruto thought as he stared at the old man in amazement. "_Welcome to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."_ the long-bearded man said, as he continued, "My_ name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, which is a school for witchcraft and wizardry."_ Dumbledore said. "My_ name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno."_ Naruto said, gesturing to the girl he was carrying. "_Dear me…_Dumbledore said. _Remus find sakura a bedroom upstairs and take her there, meanwhile Molly will fetch sakura some chocolate and some butterbeer._ Dumbledore said, gesturing to a plump looking woman with red hair as molly and a shaggy looking man as Remus. Remus walked towards Naruto and held out his arms so that he can carry sakura, but Naruto took a step back, refusing to give her up. "_It's all right; I'm not going to hurt her."_ Remus said assuring Naruto. Naruto hesitated for a moment and finally handed Sakura to Remus. Remus walked up the stairs before saying: "_You don't have to call Remus all the time, you can just call me lupin."_ he said as he and sakura disappeared from sight. Meanwhile the girl named Molly went to the kitchen and in no time at all she returned with a big chunk of chocolate and a glass of butterbeer. Like Lupin she told Naruto to call her Mrs. Weasley if he wanted too. With that she disappeared upstairs. Dumbledore turned to Naruto and said: "_Now that that's taken care of, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione Granger_ he said, pointing to a bushy brown haired girl, who gave him a soft smile,_ Ronald Weasley _he said, gesturing to a red haired boy with freckles on his face, who nodded, _Fred and George Weasley _he said, pointing to the two twin boys with red hair, who grinned up at him, _Ginny Weasley _he said, pointing to a red haired girl , who waved at him, _Arthur Weasley,_he said, pointing to the red haired man, sitting next to Ginny, _And Sirius Black!!" _Dumbledore finished, pointing to a black curly haired man who was sitting on a comfy chair. "_Now that the introductions are over, I need to ask you a few questions,_ Dumbledore said, looking serious._ I need to know how you got here; we got a report from Alaster Moody that you two appeared out of nowhere, not by apparition; in the tunnel where you, Harry, Sakura, And Dudley got attacked."_ Naruto looked up and stared at Dumbledore's blue eyes, "_I don't know how Sakura and I got here, I was knocked out for some reason, but I think Sakura mentioned something about a purple hole appearing in the sky and us getting sucked in and that's about it." _Naruto finished. "I_ see…..."_ Dumbledore said, looking worried. "_Thank you for your information, and lastly you are to know that you will be attending Hogwarts on September the 1__st__ and you will need supplies, but for that you need money._ He said, reaching in his cloak to pull out two bags of money. "_You will use these to buy your supplies, and that second bag is for your friend Sakura, so please give it to her when she gets better." _Dumbledore said. "Oh_ and one more thing... you will be staying here for the rest of the summer, and you will accompany Harry to his hearing." _Dumbledore said as he exited out of the building. "_I better go too, as I'm going to sell more cauldrons" _Mundungus said, as he too left the building. Hermione looked at Naruto "Well_ Naruto I'll show you to your room, it's next to Fred and Georges."_ Hermione said, as she motioned Naruto to follow her. Naruto followed her up the stairs along with Ron and Ginny. "So_ how did you kill off that dementor?" _Ron asked. "_A what?_ Naruto asked, looking questionly at Ron. "_A Dementor, they guard the prison Azkaban."_ Ron explained. Naruto tried to think what a Dementor would look like until the thought of the black cloaked figure came back to him. "_Ohhh."_ Naruto said, finally realizing what Ron was talking about. "I_ used my Rasangan." _Naruto said. "_You're what?!_ Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Ginny looked puzzled. "_My Rasangan."_ Naruto repeated, holding out his hand as he was using some of his chakra to form a blue spinning ball. "_Wicked!!" _Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Ginny stared at the ball in awe. The ball disappeared. "That's_ very extraordinary Magic!! _As she watched the ball disappeared "Yeah_ and considering the fact that it just killed a dementor is simply amazing, seeing as it's never been done before." _Ron added, sounding impressed. "_Really?!"_ Naruto asked, getting excited. "Yes_ actually... the only thing that's been able to affect a dementor is the patronius charm."_ Hermione said, stopping at room that was supposed to be Naruto's. "_All right this is your room and we'll see you tomorrow." _Hermione said, as she, Ron, and Ginny turned to leave. "_Thanks!!"_ Naruto said as Hermione shouted: "_Your Welcome!!"_ as Naruto went inside his room and shut his door. I his room was a king-sized bed and some nice furniture. Naruto took his shoes off and got in the bed, just noticing that someone else was in the bed with him. He turned around in his bed to see that it was Sakura who was asleep._ "God she's beautiful, even when she's asleep." _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at her face. Naruto turned the other way to go to sleep as Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Naruto shivered and shivered even more when Sakura rubbed her head on Naruto's back. "_I've never been this close to sakura before." _Naruto said to himself as he finally, with difficulty fell asleep.

"I hope you guys liked this chapter. I decided to add a little romantic scene in the chapter with Naruto and Sakura to make it more enjoyable, although I think I over did it a little, but who cares! The preview for the next chapter is going to be _Unholy Alliance._ oh and if you can please send some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and the Order of the Phoenix

**Naruto and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

Chapter4: Unholy Alliance

Orochimaru walked around in a graveyard, looking at the Tombstones with amusement. _"It seems I'm in a graveyard of some sorts, with a language I don't even recognize."_ Orochimaru thought. As he was moving across the graveyard, he noticed that there was a large mansion12 inches across from him. Curious, Orochimaru sped towards the mansion and went inside. The place looked abandoned; he looked around before going up the stairs. When he was halfway up the stairs, when he heard some people talking.

"_My lord, what do you want us to do about the Order of the Phoenix? _Asked the short man, who had a squeaky voice. "_Send Lucius to get the prophecy from the department of mysteries during Potter's hearing, as for the Order of the Phoenix, make sure they don't get in our way."_ a man with a cold ,raspy voice said. "_Yes my lord."_ the man with the squeaky voice replied. He was about to say something else when there was a creaking sound coming from the stairs. "_What was that?!" _The man with the cold voice said, as he spun around. "Damn_ it!!" _Orochimaru thought as he took another step further. "_Come out! We know your there!! , show yourself!!"_ The man with the cold voice yelled. Sighing Orochimaru waked forward, thinking he'd have no choice but to show himself, seeing as he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. He stopped as he was now facing the two men who stood before him. One of the men was short and had features that looked like a rat, while the other man was Tall, Thin, and black-hooded, with a snakelike face which was white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit- pupiled eyes staring at Orochimaru. "_Who are you?! And why are you here?!" _The man with the cold voice asked. "_My name is Orochimaru, and if I may ask what is yours?_ Orochimaru asked, with a hint of amusement. The man with the cold voice looked at Orochimaru dangerously when he spoke in a high cold voice: "_Well Muggle, My name is Lord Voldemort and you shouldn't have come here for now I have to kill you!! _And without warning, Voldemort got out his wand and shouted:_** "Avada Kedavra!!"**_ __Voldemort yelled, as a green streak of light emitted from his wand and hit Orochimaru square in the chest. Orochimaru fell back and hit the floor. Just as Voldemort gave out a yell of triumph, Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a wooden log.

"_What!!"_ Voldemort shrieked and stopped moving as Orochimaru appeared behind him pointing a knife at his throat. "_How did you do that?"_ Voldemort asked. "_I used my Shadow clone jutsu, and not only on you but on your friend as well."_ Orochimaru said. and allowed Voldemort to turn his head to his servant and saw that a clone-like version of Orochimaru pointed a knife on him as well. "_Ingenious!! I'd like to know how to do that when I'm fighting against Potter, and Dumbledore." _Voldemort thought, not daring to move in fear of getting his throat sliced off. "_I think you're too good for me to kill you off here so I think we should form some sort of an alliance."_ Orochimaru said, as he let go of Voldemort. Voldemort stood for a moment and asked: _"And why do you want to form an alliance with me?_" Voldemort asked. "_It's simple really, you want too get you're hands on a prophecy, well I can help you get it."_ Orochimaru replied. "_And what's in it for you?"_ Voldemort asked again. "_Well, I'd like you to help me eliminate this certain person who goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, you see he's been a thorn in my side and he's very hard to kill._" Orochimaru said. Voldemort stood there in thought. "_I could use another ally plus I could easily send one of my Death eaters to capture this Naruto Uzumaki as long as he's not under that watchful eye of that crooked nosed fool Albus Dumbledore."_ Voldemort stared at Orochimaru for a long moment and said: _"It's a deal then, but you must promise me one thing before we form this alliance." "Oh really, then what is it?"_ Orochimaru asked. "_Teach me that Shadow Clone thingy"_Voldemort replied, his snakelike face looking greedy. "_Very well." _Orochimaru said as he and Voldemort shook hands. "_We will need to take refuge in Lucius's house, as it's not safe to stay here any longer." _Voldemort said. "_I quite agree."_ Orochimaru said. "_Right then, Wormtail grab Orochimaru's arm and Disparate!"_ Voldemort ordered, as the short man called Wormtail did as he was told and grabbed Orochimaru's arm, as he, Voldemort, and Orochimaru Disapparated. Somewhere in Privet Drive Harry Potter woke with his scar hurting as he saw eight or nine Wizards staring up at him.

Well that's it for chapter four, and the next Chapter's going to be _New Arrival. _


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and the Order of the Phoenix

**Naruto and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter5: New Arrival

It was 7:15 am when Sakura woke up she yawned and stretched as she got out of the bed. She was going to make up her bed when she noticed that Naruto was sleeping... IN HER BED!! She froze for a few long moments and stared at him. "_I slept... with Naruto?! I thought that Lupin- guy said that this was my room and Naruto's was next door to mine." _She thought. Sakura kept staring at Naruto and smiled. "_He's real cute when he's sleeping in a way."_ She thought as she continued to stare at Naruto. There was a loud popping noise and the Weasley twins appeared out of nowhere. "_Mum told us to wake you two lovebirds up!"_ they yelled. Fred and George Weasley looked at Naruto who was still sleeping and both wore identical grins. "_I see your boyfriend's still asleep, you must have worn him out last night." _Fred said. "_And we saw the whole thing."_ George added. Sakura stared at the weasley twins disbelievingly. "_You're lying; I would never have sex with Naruto!!" _Sakura yelled. "_We never said you did have sex with him, but we saw you do something to Naruto that we thought it was amusing_." said George. "_What do you mean you saw us?"_ Sakura asked. "_Well we might as well show her George, she'll find out sooner or later." _Fred said. George reached for his bag and pulledout oddly shaped binoculars. "_This can see through anything solid and it can also see through sheets, plus it can record what you see and can last for 24 hours."_ Fred explained. Gorge handed the binoculars to Sakura who began to look through it. She saw flashes of her wrapping her arms around Naruto; rubbing her head on Naruto's back, wrapping one of her legs around Naruto, and rubbing his chest with her hands. Sakura stopped looking through the binoculars and glared at the twins. "_**I'm going to give till the count of ten!! If you don't get out of my room I'll break every one of your bones!!"**_ Fred and George stared at Sakura and laughed. "_You're kidding right? What could you possibly do against the two of us?!"_ As if answering their question, Sakura slammed her fist at a nearby wall, there was a loud BANG!! And the wall was left with a big gaping hole, which the Weasley twins took a few steps back clearly showing a look of pure terror. Naruto woke up with a start. "_What the hell was that?!"_ Naruto yelled. His eyes squinted up at Sakura who had just realized that Naruto was awake. Meanwhile Fred and George took this as a chance to dissapparate out of the room before saying: "See_ you Naruto, try to calm your girlfriend down so she won't kill all of us!!"_

Naruto, having no idea what Fred meant by that, looked at Sakura and the damaged wall and gulped. "_I wonder what they did that pissed her off this badly."_ he thought as he continued to stare at Sakura until she left the room, without speaking to him. "_Man, she reminds me of Grandma Tsunade at times."_ Naruto thought as he too left the room.

Sakura's bad mood lasted all day long; even when they were eating dinner, Naruto was sitting next to Harry Potter who arrived last night when he and Sakura were asleep, they were having a conversation at which Harry told him what had happened to him when Naruto and Sakura left with Mundungus. Naruto told Harry that he and Sakura were going to attend Hogwarts, Which Harry explained to him what Hogwarts was and that he needed some school supplies and a wand if he was to go there. "_Awesome!! When am I going to get my wand and supplies?_ Naruto asked, getting excited. "_After we get back from my hearing tomorrow." _Harry replied. "Oh_ man!!" _Naruto said, disappointed.

Sakura was about to say something when two familiar looking people accompanied by Sirius Black entered the room. "_We got two new guests who have just arrived here and they are..."_ But Sirius's voice trailed off as Naruto and Sakura gaped at the two figures behind Sirius.

Wow!! Cliffhanger!! We'll that pretty much ends this chapter, and if you want to find out who these two characters are then you will have to read chapter 6 to find out. Name of the next chapter is "_The Book of Dimensions"_ Also the next chapter will be longer than chapter 3 and it will take awhile to complete, and I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update my story because I was busy doing some thing's. So I hope you liked this chapter, and if you can please send some reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Candyman123: Yo! Yo! What is happenin!! I hope you liked the first five chapters because from here on out it's gonna get better!!, along with some commentary with our most favorite characters and yours truly... ME!! Now, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions reading at home!! , And for Orochimaru, who is currently choking the chicken!! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! , Let's get ready to suck it!! (Sorry I always wanted to say that.) Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, because I have been very busy, and I hadn't had time to do it, so without further ado, let the sixth chapter begin!!**

_Chapter6: The Book of Dimensions_

"_Shikamaru!! Temari!! _ Naruto yelled, jumping out of his chair and rushing up to greet his friends. "_Hey Naruto."_ Shikamaru said, rather lazily. Temari for her part just waved a hand and didn't say anything. "_So how and when did you guys get here?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Well as for how we got here I don't rightly know, but we arrived here just ten minutes ago with some guy named Bill Weasley, and I got to say he's very cute, especially with the earrings."_ Temari explained, while trying to hide a blush. "_Wow Temari I didn't know you had a thing for red-head men!"_ Naruto teased, annoying Temari. "_For your information, I do not have a thing for red-headed men!!" _ Temari yelled angrily.

"_Allright! Alright! Calm down Temari!! It was just a joke!! _Naruto said, trying not to laugh. After a minute or two Temari calmed down. "_Speaking of red-headed men, how's Gaara doing? _Sakura asked. "_Oh, he's doing fine, other than getting chased down by his fan girls, although that ended a week ago when he started going out with Matsuri." _Temari replied. "_Well good for him!!"_ Sakura said, while Naruto was struggling to remember who Matsuri was."_ And how's Kankuro?" _ Naruto asked.

"_His usual self, though he won't quit teasing Gaara about going out with her, and the fact that Gaara was seen buying flowers for her."_ Temari said, with a smug look on her face. Shikamaru just shrugged and walked away, muttering to himself: "_Women are so troublesome_." Dinner was over and Mrs. Weasley went to show Shikamaru and Temari to their rooms. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were forced to go to their rooms (Because if you read the fifth Harry Potter book, then you know why.)

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, Harry, Fred, George, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were at the living room, explaining to Naruto and Sakura who Voldemort was, and about the Ministry of Magic. "_So this Order of the Phoenix was formed to try and stop Voldemort?"_ Sakura asked. "_Yes and it was also formed to keep an eye on him and to see what he's up to."_ Mr. Weasley answered. "_Well, what has Voldemort been up to, and why has their not been any reports on deaths?" _Harry asked. "_Well that's because their hasn't been any deaths, as far as we know."_ Lupin replied."_And we know quite a lot."_ Sirius added. "_How come he's stopped killing people then?"_ Harry asked.

"_Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment, it's too dangerous for him,_ said Mr.Weasley,_ you see his comeback didn't go the way he expected, he messed it up." "Or you messed it up for him." _ Lupin said. "_How?"_ Harry asked, perplexed. "_You weren't supposed to survive!_ Said Sirius, _"Nobody apart from his Death Eaters were supposed to know he'd come back, but you survived to bear witness."_

"_And the last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore,"_ said Lupin. "_And you made sure he knew at once." "How has that helped? _Harry asked. "Are_ you serious?" _said Tonks incredulously_. "Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was ever scared of!" _ "_Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," _said Sirius.

"_So do you know what Voldemorts plans are?_ Sakura asked. "_Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea," _said Mr. Weasley "_And his shrewd ideas are always accurate." "And we do know that he's got a hold of a very dangerous book." _ Sirius added. "So_ what's dangerous about this book?_ Sakura asked. "_That's enough!!"_

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry and Naruto did not notice her return until now. "_You've said more than enough, tell them any more and you might as well induct them in the Order!" "Why not, I'd like to join, I want to fight!!"_ Harry said. "_Yeah, I want in the action too!!"_ Naruto shouted. Sirius winked at Harry and Naruto, while Mrs. Weasley just glared at them. "_No, the Order is compromised only of overage wizards," _Lupin said. "_Wizards who have left school."_ he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "And_ furthermore, you and Sakura don't have wands yet, but your friends Shikamaru and Temari have wands, but even they can't join because their just starting." "Wait a minute, how come they got wands and we don't!!" _Naruto asked, shrilly.

"_Because you two have to go to the meeting with Harry and we won't have enough time until the meeting is over."_ said Lupin, "_and there are dangers in which you can't possibly imagine, Molly's right, Sirius we've said enough." _Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned the twins, Harry, Naruto, and Sakura to their bedrooms. When they got up there, Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned around to face them.

"_I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking! _She said as she stormed downstairs. They all separated to go to their rooms When Naruto and Sakura were in their room, Sakura told Naruto that she wanted to get dressed and to turn around so he wouldn't see. When she was done getting dressed Naruto turned around only to find Sakura already getting in bed. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to take a shower and in the instant he thought about this, a door on the far side of the wall appeared out of thin air, Naruto opened the door and found out that this room was indeed the bathroom. "_That was weird."_ Naruto thought, but stepped into the bathroom anyways and then shutting the door behind him.

Sakura waited and waited for at least six minutes until Naruto finally got out of the bathroom. He didn't have his shirt on, but he had his pants on. As Naruto was edging towards their bed, desiring nothing more than to get to sleep, did not notice that Sakura was staring not at Naruto's face, but at his chest, his eight packed abs of a chest, which had very little body fat. Sakura's face held a deep blush and started drooling at the sight of Naruto's tight abs. "_Wow! Since when has Naruto gotten to be so... Hot!" _Sakura thought as she continued to stare at Naruto with a hint of lust in her eyes. Naruto reached in his backpack and found an orange pajama shirt and he instantly put it on, finally taking a glance at Sakura, who had a disappointed look on her face. Naruto had a worried look on his face and got on his side of the bed, and then he turned to glance at Sakura. "_Hey Sakura are you all right? What's troubling you?" _ "_Oh it's nothing Naruto, just a bit tired that's all, Ill see you in the morning." _Sakura replied, shutting her eyes so that she could go to sleep.

"_Well Goodnight Sakura." _Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep.

"**Hey! Kit!! Wake Up!!" **yelled a certain demon fox.

"_Not now Fuzz ball, I'm trying to sleep!"_ Naruto snapped.

"**Relax, it won't take long!!"** Kyuubi said, somewhat annoyed at being called "Fuzz ball".

"_Fine! What do you want?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Firstly, I want to congratulate you for being the most clueless and stupidest ninja on the whole face of the earth."** Kyuubi said.

"_Who are you calling clueless and stupid?!"_ Naruto yelled.

"**Who do ya think?!" "I'm calling you clueless and stupid because of the fact that you failed too notice a very important thing!"**

"_Oh yeah, and what's that?"_ Naruto asked.

"**That the pink-haired girl likes you."** Kyuubi replied.

"_What?!", "That's ridiculous!!", "Sakura doesn't like me in that way, she likes Sasuke!"_

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that kit; you'd be surprised by the way love works."**

"_Yeah, whatever; is that all you wanted to tell me?"_

"**No, there's one more thing, so listen carefully... I think I know how we got here."**

"_Really?! How?!"_

"**It's only a theory, but I think we were summoned here by someone."**

"_But who would want to summon us?" Naruto asked._

"**I don't know"** kyuubi replied.

"_It couldn't be that Voldemort- guy could it?"_

"**Could be, but I don't see how he could have found it, it was supposed to be sealed away."**

"_Whoa holds on now, what are you talking about?, he found what?"_

"**The book of dimensions, it was made by these four wizards I came across a long time ago."**

"_Who were these four wizards?"_

"**They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slyherin."**

"_And how do you know about the book of dimensions?"_

"**Because one of those wizards accidentally summoned me to their world 1,000 years ago, and the minute I got there I started attacking them and it took them forever to restrain me, once I calmed down I asked them how I got here and Rowena told me that they apparently summoned me here using the book of dimensions, and then I asked them why they summoned me and they said that they needed my help in destroying that book, well I tried too destroy it but it was no good so they sent me back and told me that they were going to seal it in a place where no one can find it, and that's pretty much it.**

"_But who would want to summon us?"_

"**I don't know but right now it doesn't matter because you need to get some sleep."**

"_Okay"_ Naruto said and left the fox too his thinking so that he could get some sleep.

Because after all tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Author note: Sorry it took so long I had to think on how I would write this chapter and as some of you already know I changed the title of chapter five and decided that the next chapter would be "**_The Hearing and new supplies."_ **just to make things easier. And let me know if you like this chapter or not.**

**Later.**


	7. Annoucement

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix **

**AN**

Hey guys, its me. I guess your wondering why I didn't update this story yet, well the reason for that is because I'm working on another story that has too do with Yugioh GX and if you don't know the title its Worlds End. so needless to say I kinda have my hands full; so it might be a little while before I update again so I'm sorry but I promise that when I get too chapter ten that I'll submit two or three chapters too make up for lost time so again I'm sorry.

Till then,

_Candyman123_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix **

**Candyman123: " Hey sorry for the long wait I got sidetracked and therefore was only able to write one chapter but don't worry you guys will love this chapter (I know I did) I won't be doing the disclaimer today so I invited someone to do it for me please welcome Sai!!!!"**

**Sai: "Hello there"**

**Candyman123: "Hey there, Sai! How are you?"**

**Sai: "I'm doing good."**

**Candyman123: "That's good, now you know what too do so hit it!!"**

**Sai: "This dickless author does not own Naruto or any anime show for that matter.**

**Candyman123: "Who are you calling dickless you cartoon drawing freak?!!!"**

**Sai: "Who do you think?"**

**Candyman123: Why I oughta-**

**Sai: "uhhh... You're keeping everyone waiting."**

**Candyman123: "Oh yeah that's right the chapter." "Well before we move on I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me throughout this story so far."**

**The reviewers are:** Darth Sai, DeathReaper01, BC, Haru Kitsune, atem4ever, and Chii.

Chapter 7 Hearing and getting New Supplies

Naruto and Sakura were sleeping peacefully in their bed (Seeing as there was one bed in the room and they had no choice but too sleep on it, and it is big enough for two people.) Their sleep however was disrupted as Mrs. Weasleys voice filled the room.

"_It's time too wake up you two, if you don't hurry your foods gonna get cold!"_ The two woke up when they heard the sound of her voice.

Yawning Sakura yelled: "_We'll be ready in a sec Mrs. Weasley thanks!"_

"_Good morning Sakura."_ Naruto said, as he was getting up.

"_Good morning Naruto."_ Sakura replied, as she went into the bathroom too get changed.

"**Well kit, today's the day for that stupid hearing so are you ready? ** Kyuubi asked, within Narutos mind.

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _Naruto answered.

"**Well personally I think this hearing is a waste of time, I mean we didn't do anything wrong."** Kyuubi said.

"_I know, but I'm really curious about this hearing."_ Naruto said.

"**Curiosity kills the cat bit in our case the fox." **Kyuubi said.

"_Ha, Ha, Very funny."_ Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto closed his link with the fox because Sakura just came out of the bathroom.

"_Bathrooms all yours!"_ she shouted, as she left the room. so Naruto went in the bathroom, got changed, and came out, eager to eat and get this so-called hearing over with.

When Naruto went into the kitchen he saw that there were a lot of people. Their was Temari, sitting next to Ginny, Harry sitting next to Ron and Shikamaru, while Hermione sat with Sakura. The rest of the group included members of the Order of the Phoenix, so Naruto sat with Lupin.

"_Hello Lupin."_ Naruto said, helping himself to some eggs which he noted were not bad.

"_Hello Naruto."_ Lupin said a bit weary.

Naruto noticed that Lupin's pupils were dark and that he was barely awake.

"_Had a bad night?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Yes."_ Lupin responded, rather dazedly.

Before Naruto could ask Lupin why he had a bad night however, Mrs. Weasley came in the kitchen.

"_Naruto, Sakura you're too meet Arthur in the living room when your finished, but do hurry your hearing is at eight o' clock!"_ she said.

"_Thank you Mrs. Weasley!"_ Naruto said.

"_Oh please call me Molly."_ she said, a little flustered.

Sakura was a little surprised at Narutos manners. Temari, who wasn't paying attention until that very moment was impressed.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kankuro and Gaara that Temari had some hidden feelings for Naruto, she didn't know when she first started having these feelings for him.

At first she denied it and decided that she try to go out with Shikamaru, but then she decided that it would not be a good idea since he wasn't her type. She remembered the time that Gaara had voiced her feelings for him.

_Flashback:_

Temari was heading to the Kazekages office too accept a mission from Gaara, when she got too the office however she saw that Kankuro was talking to Gaara about something, though she didn't know what it was, it was then that Kankuro noticed that she was there.

"_Oh hey Temari, You are here to retrieve your mission?" _Kankuro asked.

"_Well duh!"_ responded Temari. Then Kankuro decided too spring it on her.

"_So Temari, What are you going to do when you see your boyfriend?"_ he asked.

"_What are you talking about Kankuro; you know full well that I don't have a boyfriend!" _Temari snapped.

"_Oh really, I was under the impression that you liked that Uzumaki kid."_ Kankuro stated, noticing a faint blush on her cheeks.

"_I do not like him in that sort of way!"_ shouted Temari.

"_Sure you don't!"_ Kankuro teased.

"_S-Shut up!"_ Temari stammered.

Gaara who had been watching all of this with faint amusement decided that enough was enough.

"_Temari! Kankuro! Knock it off! You two are giving me a headache!"_ Gaara yelled, shutting the two up.

"_Thank you, now Kankuro I need you to leave my office for a moment, I'd like to have a word with Temari."_

"_Sure Gaara."_ Kankuro said, as he left the room.

"_So... Is this about the mission?"_ Temari asked.

"_No."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I know that you have feelings for Naruto Uzumaki."_ Gaara stated, making Temari flinch a little.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that you love him."_ Gaara said.

"_Is it that obvious?"_ Temari asked.

"_No, it's just that I know my sister."_ Gaara said, smiling.

"_Do you think its wrong, falling for a boy that's two years younger than you?"_ she asked.

"_No, in fact it's not wrong, because you love him and that's what makes it right." _Gaara replied.

"_What should I do?"_ Temari asked.

"_Tell him how you feel and hope for the best."_ replied Gaara.

Temari stood there for a moment thinking, while Gaara looked on.

"_You're right, thank you Gaara, is that all?"_

"_No it's not, your too meet Shikamaru Nara at the leaf village too get the details of your mission, Good luck."_ Gaara said.

"_Thank you."_ Temari said as she left.

_Flashback end_

Temari smiled, that was the first time Gaara had given her advice and it was nice to know that Gaara cared; although that was due too the fact that Naruto changed him.

Naruto finished eating his breakfast, went too the living room along with Sakura only too find that was waiting for them.

"_You two ready too go?"_ he asked.

"_Yes sir!"_ Naruto shouted while Sakura nodded.

"_Good luck you two!"_ Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"_Thanks Mrs. Weasley!"_ Naruto yelled back.

"_Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley!"_ Sakura yelled.

She waved at them smiling, Mr. Weasley looked up at them.

"_All right, Naruto, Sakura I need you too grab onto me and hold on tight."_ Mr. Weasley said.

"_Why?"_ Sakura asked.

"_Because we are going too apparate."_ Mr. Weasley answered.

"_Huh?!"_ Sakura said, confused.

Naruto briefly explained what apparition was, and to say the least she was stunned, but nodded nevertheless. As Naruto grabbed onto Mr. Weasleys arm and as Sakura grabbed onto Narutos they disappeared with a loud "crack!"

Meanwhile at the Konoha Hospital....

Kakashi was sitting on the hospital bed reading his "Make-out tactics" book as usual.

He really wished that he could help Naruto and the others but alas, he was left bed-ridden and in the care of Tsunade thanks too his Sharingan.

Just when he was finishing his book; Shizune came in.

"_Hello Kakashi, how are you feeling?"_ she asked.

"_I'm feeling fine."_ Kakashi replied, trying too get up, but finding that he wasn't able to.

"_Still sore huh?"_ Shizune asked, frowning.

"_Yeah."_ was his reply.

"_Well cheer up; you should be up and about in three days or so." _Shizune said.

"_That's good to know."_ said Kakashi. Shizune frowned at this.

"_You know, being in a hospital isn't that bad."_ she said.

"_It is when you have nothing to do."_ he replied.

"_But your reading your book."_ muttered Shizune.

"_It's about the only thing I can do around this place."_ retorted Kakashi.

Deciding to change the subject she asked:

"_Why do you read those disgusting books?"_

"_Because they are enjoyable."_ Kakashi replied, automatically.

"_There is nothing enjoyable about reading porn novels!"_ Shizune screamed.

"_Now, Now calm down I didn't mean anything by it!"_ he said.

It took awhile but she finally calmed down.

"_The new Make-out Paradise movie is coming out soon. Its got action, adventure, fantasy and-_

"_Porn."_ Shizune added.

"_Well it's got adult scenes, but nothing major."_ said Kakashi.

"_Uh yeah that's porn, anything that's got adult scenes are related too porn or blood."_ Shizune said.

"_You wanna watch it with me when it comes out?"_ Kakashi asked.

"_Is that a date?"_

"_Well if you put it that way then yeah it's a date."_ he said.

"_Hm...Okay then now let's take your temperature, now where did I put that thermometer..."_

Shizune bent over to open one of the drawers, her backside perfectly outlined by her black kimono, causing a tent in Kakashi's pants too grow.

"_Damn! Shes hot!!"_ He thought hence why he was known as the one- eyed perve.

"_Ah! Found it!" _Shizune shouted.

She rose up causing Kakashi to turn his gaze away from her.

"_Okay now let's check your temperature!"_ she said, putting the thermometer in his mouth.

It took a few minutes until the thing went "Beep!" then Shizune took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"_Good! Your temperatures 97.1 degrees. Now I'm going to take your blood pressure; so relax your left arm please?"_

Kakashi did as he was told, letting his arm go limp as she strapped the Velcro strip too his arm. Pumping it until his blood pressure was displayed on the electric screen.

"_Alright your blood pressure is perfect; now alls I need is your pulse...okay...Good nice and strong.... Well that's it!" "Another medic should bring your food in here shortly so I'll see you tomorrow!" _she said, as she left.

"_Bye!"_ Kakashi called. If Shizune was going to see him everyday the he was secretly glad that he was hospitalized.

Back with Naruto and them....

Naruto, Sakura, and Mr. Weasley appeared in front of a phone booth.

Sakura was swaying and feeling light- headed and Naruto was swaying slightly while Mr. Weasley wasn't affected at all. ("because he was used too it")

"_Where are we?"_ Sakura asked, checking her surroundings, as was Naruto.

"_We're in London."_ Mr. Weasley replied.

"_London?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Yes."_ Mr. Weasley said, opening the phone booth.

"_Wow! This sure is a big city!"_ Exclaimed Naruto

"_Yes, it's always been like that."_ Mr. Weasley said, getting in the phone booth.

"_How are we all going too fit in there?"_ asked Sakura.

"_Oh don't worry, theirs enough room for all of us."_ Mr. Weasley replied.

"_If you say so"_ Naruto said.

Mr. Weasley chuckled; as Naruto and Sakura went in and were shocked too discover that the booth was big enough for four people.

"_But how-_ Questioned Sakura, but was quickly answered by Mr. Weasley.

"_Magic"_

"_Oh" _Sakura replied.

It was at that very moment that Mr. Weasley dialed some numbers that they started going down.

"_Wow; an elevator."_ thought Naruto.

In about five minutes or so the elevator stopped and doors opened too show a large variety of people, going about their businesses in a very large underground building.

"_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."_ Mr. Weasley said.

"_Whoa!"_ Naruto and Sakura said altogether.

"_Alright, let's go or you'll all be late!"_ Mr. Weasley said.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded as they, along with Mr. Weasley walked out of the elevator and squeezed through the crowd. As they were walking, Naruto noticed a large statue of a man with a boiler hat at the center of the building. Naruto chose not too say anything about it.

After a few short moments they were finally able to get out of the crowd and came across an elevator.

Once they were in the elevator Mr. Weasley punched in some numbers and they started too go down, though it didn't take long for the elevator to stop and they stepped out.

They followed Mr. Weasley down a long pathway; they kept going until they stopped in front of two big doors.

"_We're here."_ Mr. Weasley said.

"_So beyond these doors is where this hearing is taking place?" _ Sakura asked.

"_Yes."_ Mr. Weasley answered, although now giving them a stern look.

"_Now keep a cool head and speak when you're spoken too."_ Mr. Weasley advised.

"_And good luck!"_ Mr. Weasley added.

"_Thanks!"_ Naruto said, as he and Sakura opened the doors and went in.

When they went in, they found that the room was actually a dungeon. The walls were dark, dimly lit by torches, the benches rose on either side of them, but on the highest of the benches were many shadowy figures talking in voices until they heard the door swing shut behind Naruto and Sakura.

The room fell silent for a moment until a man with a boiler hat who Naruto recognized as the man in the statue spoke:

"_Take your seats!"_

Naruto did as they were told and sat down.

"_My name is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and you have been summoned here to the International Hearing so that we can approve of you going too Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

"_But more importantly we are here too find out if you two are too dangerous too go to school."_ he added.

"_I don't believe that will be necessary!"_ said a man who had appeared behind Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see that the man was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

"_Ah... Hello... Dumbledore."_ said Fudge, not expecting him too show up.

"_Hello Cornelius!"_ Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

Fudge didn't reply as he looked down at Naruto and Sakura while Dumbledore conjured up a chair for himself with his wand.

"_What are your names?"_ Fudge asked.

Naruto and Sakura introduced themselves while fudge asked another question.

"_And where are you from?"_

"_The Hidden Leaf Village."_ Sakura answered.

"_And where is that?" _ he asked.

"_Japan."_ said Sakura.

"_And where in Japan is this Leaf Village located?"_

"_We can't tell you that."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it wouldn't be the Hidden Leaf Village if we told you where it was not would it?"_ retorted Naruto.

"_He's got a point."_ Dumbledore said, while others looked down at Naruto disdainfully.

Fudge didn't say anything but continued:

"_We are Ninjas."_ replied Sakura.

"_Ninjas?"_ asked a baffled Fudge.

"_Yes, we protect the Village from bandits or enemy ninjas; we do missions for other villages as well so we can increase our village's economy system."_ Explained Sakura.

Fudge nodded, though not understanding.

There was silence in the dungeon, a silence that was soon broken by Fudge saying:

"_All in favor of not letting them attend Hogwarts?"_

Out of all of the people in the room only one hand was raised. The hand belonged to a woman who looked like a toad.

"_That lady looks like Gamabunta, I think I'll try and hook those two up or something."_ thought Naruto.

"_All in favor of letting them attend Hogwarts?"_

Everybody's hands (apart from the toad lady's) rose up and Fudge nodded approvingly.

_Very well then you will both attend-_ but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"_Actually there will be six, two of them will be assisting me, seeing as their adults and the other two will be accompanying Naruto and Sakura."_ Dumbledore said.

Fudge looked irritated but complied.

"_Very well, all six of them can go too Hogwarts, happy?"_

"_Elated."_ replied Dumbledore.

"_Then you are all dismissed!"_ Fudge said.

Naruto and Sakura got up and followed Dumbledore, who was escorting them out of the dungeon When they got out Naruto then turned too Dumbledore.

"_So who turned up while we were here? _Naruto asked.

"_They told me not too tell you until you got back."_ replied Dumbledore.

"_Oh man!"_ said Naruto while Dumbledore chuckled.

"_Where's Mr. Weasley?"_ Sakura asked.

"_He had gone to work, so I'm here instead."_ Dumbledore said.

"_Oh"_ was her reply.

Naruto and Sakura grabbed onto Dumbledore and they disappeared with a loud "_crack!"_

A few moments later they reappeared in the living room of Grimmauld Place (and we all know whose house this is.) Waiting in the living room were Mrs. Weasley, Harry (who tried to make eye contact with Dumbledore but failed) Temari, Shikamaru, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"_So how'd it go?"_ Ron asked.

"_Not bad."_ Naruto answered. "_It was about us attending Hogwarts."_

"_Huh?!! We thought it was about the dementors!"_ Harry protested.

"_I had thought that too originally."_ Dumbledore said, still avoiding eye contact.

"_I think the reason why they didn't integgorate them about the explosion near the bridge was because they didn't believe that Naruto and Sakura could do magic without wands."_ Hermione surmised.

"_Correct"_ Dumbledore said. "_And I also believe that Fudge thinks Harry was the one who caused all that damage."_

"_But he didn't do all the damage! Most of the damage was caused by me!!"_ Naruto protested.

"_I know but Fudge doesn't want too believe it, but don't worry; he doesn't have any proof that Harry did it."_ Dumbledore explained.

"_That's a relief."_ Naruto said.

"_Now I got too go back to the school and get everything ready so good day to you all!"_ he said as he disapparated.

"_Oh yeah, two of your friends arrived and there waiting in the kitchen."_ Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Okay."_ Naruto said, as he and Sakura left to go in the kitchen.

When they went in the kitchen they were shocked too discovered that the two people that Dumbledore was talking about was none other than the toad mountain sage Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin and the snake mistress Anko.

"_Hey Pervy Sage!!"_ Naruto shouted, earning looks from everyone present except Sakura and Anko.

"_Kid I wish you would stop calling me that!"_ said Jiraiya annoyed.

"_Okay Pervy sage!" _Naruto said.

Jiraiya looked more annoyed than ever while Anko snickered. Mrs. Weasley took a mental note too make sure that Jiraiya wouldn't be peeping at unsuspecting women.

"_And what's that crazy snake lady doing here!"_ Naruto asked, pointing at Anko.

"_Well, hello to you too brat." _ Anko said.

"_Tsunade sent us too the Land of Waves to investigate this purple hole we've been hearing about."_ Jiraiya explained.

"_You mean there are more of them out there." _Exclaimed Sakura

"_It appears so."_ Anko said.

"_Although the real reason she sent us out there to find you two as for Orochimaru; well she doesn't care what happens to him."_

"_Who's Orochimaru?"_ Harry asked.

Jiraiya explained to Harry and co. who Orochimaru was and what he did, and to say the least everyone had a disgusted look on there face.

"Reminds_ me of Voldemort only sicker."_ Harry said.

"_Yeah he sounds like a nutter who grew up in a loony bin."_ said Ron which earned laughs from everyone present.

The day went by fast as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix came by too eat and attend to a meeting in which Jiraiya and Anko were involved because Dumbledore invited them but stated that they needed wands first which ended up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley taking them to Olivanders.

Jiraiya's wand was 9 ¾ inches with the wood being Holly and the core being Dragons Heartstring.

Anko's wand was 10 ½ inches with wood being maple and the core being a Chimaera Scale in which Olivander stated that it was rare and yet powerful.

When they got through practicing with there wands they made there way to the meeting hoping too learn more about the Order.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting ready to go to bed, seeing as he needed his rest. Sakura was already in the bed, so careful not to wake her he slipped into the bed with and it didn't take long until sleep claimed him.

The next day he and Sakura woke up due to Mrs. Weasleys shouts. As they got up, got dressed, they went in the kitchen to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"_Good Morning Naruto, Sakura!"_ Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Good Morning!"_ replied Naruto and Sakura.

They sat down, ate their breakfast (which in fact was cereal) and talked. After a few hours of talking the door to the living room opened to show Harry who was accompanied by Mr. Weasley.

"_Well?"_ Hermione asked.

"_I'm free of all charges!"_ said Harry.

"_I knew it!"_ Ron and Hermione yelled, beaming.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on an apron, while Fred and George were too busy staring at Anko (yes they were checking her out.)

"_Damn she's hot!"_ thought Fred

"_I hope she's single."_ thought George

Jiraiya however was sulking because Mrs. Weasley had put charms on all the women's rooms to prevent him from looking at them naked.

"_Damn you Naruto, you and you're big mouth."_ thought Jiraiya.

(A few hours later)

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari were waiting in the living room waiting for Mrs. Weasley (she is the only one who is going to help them get their supplies).

When she came downstairs to the living room they saw that she was happy about something though they didn't know what exactly.

"_Okay you four ready?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked

They all nodded their heads and Mrs. Weasley beckoned them towards the fireplace. She then handed them all some powder.

"_What's this for?"_ Shikamaru asked.

"_Its called Floo powder."_ answered Mrs. Weasley.

"_What's Floo powder do?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Floo powder will take you anywhere within the Floo network, you simply go in the fireplace, state your destination very clearly and it will take you wherever you want too go in our case Diagon alley."_ Explained Mrs. Weasley

"_Wow, I wish we had something like that in our village."_ thought Naruto.

"_Alright Naruto you first."_ she said.

Naruto walked into the fireplace, dropped the powder and instantly green flames shot up around him. Getting nervous because of the green flames he shouted:

"_D-Diagon Alley!"_

As he said that, the green flames surrounded Naruto's body and after a few moments the flames died away leaving no trace of Naruto.

"_Wow."_ said Shikamaru.

Naruto was thrown from the fireplace, onto the ground of a place he didn't recognize. the place held a lot of things that Naruto couldn't bear to look at so he left the place.

When Naruto left the place he realized that the place was called "Borgin and Burkes"

"_Whoever owns this store must be a creep if he sells stuff like skulls or weird necklaces."_ thought Naruto.

"_**You'd be surprised at the ways a mortal mind thinks."**_ said a certain red furball.

"_Like I really needed to know that Kyuubi." _ Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

The Kyuubi scoffed at this as Naruto was trying too get away from some of the people who were acting strange.

It took awhile but Naruto finally got away from the people. He noticed that whatever this place was it was dark and dank.

"_**Looks like we're in Knockturn Alley."**_ Kyuubi said.

"_Then how do I get out of here?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Now what fun would it be if I told you?"**_ asked Kyuubi.

"_Oh come on!"_ protested Naruto.

"_**Oh no, this would be a good time too see if your sense of direction is pretty good or not."**_ said Kyuubi.

"_I hate you."_

"_**I know you do kit."**_

Naruto took two lefts, one right, and before he knew it he was out of Knockturn Alley and in Diagon alley to which he spotted Temari.

"_Hey Temari!"_

Temari turned around to find Naruto running towards her.

"_Naruto! Thank god you're okay!!"_ she yelled, running towards him giving him a hug that had Naruto struggling to breathe.

"_Hey... Temari... can't breath."_ Naruto said, as Temari finally let go of him.

"_Don't ever do that too me again!"_ she said, getting serious.

"_Alright! I'm sorry!" _said Naruto.

"_**Interesting."**_ thought Kyuubi, as he observed Temari through Naruto's eyes.

"_What was that about?"_ Naruto thought too himself.

"_Well let's go find the others."_ Temari said as she walked off. Naruto followed suit

They found them coming out of a store with books, quills, cauldrons, and other stuff.

"_Naruto!"_ Sakura yelled as she jumped Naruto while Temari looked pissed off. Shikamaru noticed the way Temari was acting and thought:

"_Angrier than a Rhino and jealous over Naruto, women are such a drag."_

"_Are you okay Naruto?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ replied Naruto, finally escaping Sakura's hugs.

"_That's good too hear, now alls there's left too do is get your wands and your school robes and then your all set!"_ Mrs. Weasley said.

So they went too Madame Malkins, tried on some robes (which took hours) and left the building after purchasing them.

They walked a long ways until they reached a small shop they went in it and saw a frail old man behind the register.

"_Ah... New Wizards I see... you look much older than eleven."_ the man said.

"_These are the four that Dumbledore told you about Olivander."_ Mrs. Weasley said.

"_Ah, yes I remember... well whose first then... ah yes... you there."_ Olivander said, pointing too Shikamaru.

He had Shikamaru try several wands out until he found one that suited him. It was a mahogany wand with its core being a Hippogriff Talon to which Shikamaru liked.

Next was Temari in which she ended up getting a Walnut wand with the core being the hair of a weasel (thinking of Temari's summoning jutsu which is a white weasel) its length was 11'' while Shikamaru's was 9 ¾ .

Then it was Sakura who got a rosewood wand and the core being a string of cherry blossoms, the length of her wand was 9 ½.

Last but not least was Naruto who Olivander had trouble with, having tried every wand he could think of all except for one in which he had made just recently. he didn't know how good the wand was or if it would suit him but it was a long shot.

Olivander made his way towards a small brown cupboard, took out a new polished looking wand that was 12 ¾ and handed it too Naruto.

In the instant that it touched Naruto's hand it glowed signifying that it has chosen its owner.

The wand was made of Holly and the core being a tail of a fox.

"_Well there you all are fantastic wands you got and I hope you use them well!"_ Olivander said.

They paid for their wands, bid Olivander farewell and left the little shop respectively.

They went too a broom shop and Mrs. Weasley got Ron a broom (and we all know which broom she got him too).

After they left the broom shop they disapparated and appeared into the kitchen of Grimmauld place

Naruto and the others spent the rest of the day testing out their wands in which Naruto and the others quickly got the hang of using them properly.

After they were done practicing with their wands they ate dinner and then a few hours after that (In which Naruto spent the rest of his time talking too Harry, Ron, and Hermione about his wand) they went too bed.

While Naruto was sleeping the fox poured some of his chakra into his wand stating:

"_**Sleep well kit for your going too need my help for the things too come."**_

Unbeknownst too Naruto however two members of a certain organization would be coming for him.

**Author note: Wow that was my longest chapter yet, there might be a few grammar mistakes but if there is then it's probably because I don't know how too fix them. Anyways the next chapter is going too be called "Peins plan." I hope you liked this chapter and if you can please review.**

"**Yes and I hope this dickless authors writing can get better."**

"**Shut it Sai."**


	9. poll annoucement

**Announcement**

Before I go any further into the story I need y'all too vote on which two members of the Akatsuki I should send after Naruto. This poll will last for six weeks so choose wisely.


	10. Another annoucement

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Order of the Phoenix**

(Another announcement)

Well its been six weeks since I had put on that poll to decide which Akatsuki members should go after Naruto. Two groups of the selected Akatsuki members have been eliminated. Hidan and pein's group didn't make it.

Now another group didn't make it but I'm not saying who because I don't want too spoil it. I should have my next chapter updated by the end of this month but I'm not so sure,

I also want too thank all of those who did vote and I promise you that you won't be disappointed with the results.

Until next time, later gators.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto and the Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 9 Peins plan**

Two people in back cloaks with red clouds on them, wearing straw hats are seen dragging a giant sized turtle with three-tails. It appeared to be unconscious and had ropes tied all around it. One man who can be mistaken as a girl, due too his blond hair being tied in a pony-tail was known as Deidara the demolition fanatic due too his use of bombs that were made out of clay. He loves to blow stuff up and calls them art. The other man had an orange spiral mask on and had spiky black hair. He is very proficient in space time jutsu. Though he is a bit eccentric. ( if that is the correct description) and retarded. (better?) his name is Tobi and was currently sitting on top of three-tails while deidara was dragging it using his clay bird.

"Deidara Sempai! Are we there yet?" Tobi asked.

"No tobi , it is a three hour journey and you know it." Replied deidara.

"But I'm soooooo Booooooooooooooored!" Tobi whined.

"Why should I care?" Deidara asked.

'Because I should be rewarded for single-handily taking out the three-tails!" Tobi proclaimed.

"Whaa! You know that I did most of the work!" Deidara said angrily.

Tobi ignored him and looked up in the sky.

Deidara went off lecturing him about his skills and how it lacks art when he discovered that tobi was asleep. A tick mark grew on his forehead and he threw a chakra-infused clay bomb at tobi sending him flying.

"That will teach him to sleep during my fabulous art speech!" deidara said, fuming.

Tobi reappeared on the top of the three-tails scratching his head.

"Ughh! Why did leader- sama stick me with him?" Deidara thought.

"Ummmm….. Deidara-sempai?" Tobi began.

"What?" Deidara asked, not looking at him.

"Are we there yet?" Tobi asked.

"No." deidara said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"**GODDAMIT TOBI I SAID NOOO! NOW SHUT UP!"** Deidara screamed.

"

Three hours later they had arrived at an underground base that was located in an abandoned village ( made-up village destroyed by bandits awhile back) they went too a large room where they set the three-tails down in front of what it seemed too be a demonic statue. ( can't really describe it very well sorry.) Just then seven holographic figures showed up on each of the fingers of the demon statue.

Let us begin. A holographic figure with spiky hair and whose eyes bore the rinnegan.

There was a chorus of HAI! And each did the same handsign as pein shouted: " Sealing jutsu, Nine Phantom Dragons!"

The demonic statue's mouth slowly opened and out came blue chakra that was in a shape of nine dragons flew towards the three-tails. The three-tails screamed as it came in contact.

"This will take us two days so don't move a muscle and don't lose concentration." Pein instructed.

And two days went by. The three-tails was sealed, and pein looked at his fellow akatsuki members.

" before we go is there anything new too report?" pein asked, looking at a black and white man that looked mostly like a plant. ( hope Zetsus description is accurate.)

" yes, it seems the nine-tailed jinchuriki has disappeared." the plant man called Zetsu said.

Peins rose his eyebrow. " Explain"

"it seems him, his pink-haired teammate and orochimaru got sucked in some purple hole and has not been seen since." Zetsu explained.

" Maybe he is playing hide-in-go-seek right deidara sempai? Tobi asked.

"Quiet tobi!" deidara shouted, annoyed.

" This is interesting ehh Itachi? A blue-skinned, shark-looking man asked.

A man with sharingan eyes who had black hair that was in a pony-tail didn't say anything and looked on with indifference.

"Maybe it's a teleportation jutsu?" Kakuzu suggested.

"Yeah and it probably took him to a hotel where he is fucking that pink haired girl of his!" Hidan added.

" Shut up hidan." deidara said.

" make me girly man!" hidan said.

" **I'm not girly you retard!** Deidara shouted glaring at hidan who was laughing.

"Man sempai with language like that, its no wonder you can't get a boyfriend." tobi said.

" **I'm not a girl you fu-" **

"Silence!" pein roared shutting the rest of the akatsuki members up.

"This is most troubling. We need to investigate this occurrence. Deidara, Tobi you will go investigate this matter. If you see the nine-tails approach with caution, and capture him when the opportunity presents itself.? Pein said. Getting a nod from deidara.

" meanwhile Itach and Kisame will go after Four-tails while I will go and retrieve six-tails." pein explained getting a nod from said members.

Kakuzu and Hidan, you will go and capture the two-tailed jinchuriki, and afterwards we will plan on the capture of eight-tails afterwards." Pein said.

This will make Jashin happy!" Hidan chirped while Kakuzu just rolled his eyes.

"When we have all the tailed beasts we will finally end this cycle of hatred and the world will be in peace." Pein said.

"Where is the purple hole at?" Pein asked.

There are rumors of it being somewhere in the waterfall village or near there." Zetsu replied.

Pein nodded. " dismissed!" as he and the other holographic figures vanished.

"Well this will be fun." deidara said, as he and tobi left the hideout.

"Indeed sempai." tobi said. While he was thinking: "so I guess someone finally found my book. This will be interesting"

And on they went towards the direction of the waterfall village in search of the portal.

**Author note: there chapter9 finished! Sorry it took me 2 years too update a lot has been on my mind lately and I suffered a severe case of writers block! But now it is gone and you will expect more updates very soon! Chapter 10 is called Welcome too Hogwarts. Hope y'all enjoy!**


End file.
